


Fluffy Shance

by tranquitss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Dynamic, Fluff, I will add more tags as I go along, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquitss/pseuds/tranquitss
Summary: This is a collection of fluffy chance oneshots that I have written. This will also include shiro and lance having a child, who is named nugget. I'm naming them nugget and not giving them a gender bc these are just oneshots and not an actual fullblown story. But, if you wanna give them a name and gender idc.





	Fluffy Shance

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro and Lance decide to take their child, Nugget, to Chuck E Cheese. But, Nugget causes a bit of a problem. (I'm fucking horrible with summaries, I'm sorry)

It was a Friday night, and Shiro and Lance decided to take their little nugget to Chuck E Cheese for having a good week with behavior at school because lately Nugget had been having a hard time keeping their anger under control. So, to reward them, they'd give them a few hours to run around and eat pizza. 

After they paid, had their hands stamped, and ordered a pizza, they found a table to set up at; it was a bright yellow booth.

Nugget was very excited, bouncing up and down.

“Do you wanna wait for the pizza or should I?” Lance asked his husband over the music and screaming children.

“I can.” Shiro offered. Lance nodded. 

“Kay, let's go.” Lance said to Nugget. Nugget immediately ran to the jungle gym, Lance following.

Shiro smiled softly and took a seat in the booth. He could see his husband and child from where he was sitting. Nugget hastily crawled inside the jungle gym, being a bit rough when trying to get past the other kids. 

“Nugget, be careful!” Shiro heard Lance call. 

Nugget disappeared inside the tubes and Lance just watched and waited for their child to come down the bright red slide.

It has been a minute or two, Nugget still was inside the tubes, but Lance didn't think much of it. All he heard from inside was children screaming and laughing; there were a lot of children, as well.

Suddenly, Lance hears papa being screamed from inside the tubes. He perked up because that's what Nugget called him and he looked up at the tubes; and there Nugget was, sitting at one of the plastic bubble windows, sobbing and calling out papa. Lance knew immediately what was going on because this happened all the time with his younger siblings. 

Lance sighed, he knew the drill, but he really didn't want to crawl into those tubes.

“Nugget, sweetie, it's okay.” Lance first tried to sooth them. “Do you think you can try to find your way out?” He spoke loudly so hopefully Nugget could hear him, but the other parents were staring; he could feel their eyes burning into his skull.

Nugget shook his head and continued to cry. Lance knew how stubborn his child was, and he knew Nugget wasn't going to move from that spot unless Lance went up there and got them. He sighed again, and knew how much he was gonna hate this.

So, Lance proceeded to entering the tubes, something he hasn't done in quite some time. He began climbing up the ledges, but it wasn’t much of a struggle despite his size. Even though he is quite lean, he has broad shoulders and it quite tall, so him inside this child's jungle gym was so far not working out for him. 

Shiro had been occupied on his phone for a while, but when he looked up to check on Lance and Nugget, he saw Lance climbing inside: he couldn't help but laugh to himself and shake his head.

Now Lance was inside the tubes and he had already earned a weird look from a passing kid. He was already uncomfortable with the situation but he needed to fetch his crying child. The real struggle of this situation though was gonna be finding Nugget and then successfully getting out without being trampled by kids. 

Lance got onto his hands and knees, a very much familiar position, then began his search.

“Nugget?!” Lance called out. 

“Papa!” Nugget yelled back, their voice was hoarse from all the crying.

Lance took his best quest at where Nugget was by following their voice, and set off. He crawled through a purple tube and met his first obstacle, a child crawling his way. He awkwardly shifted to the side and tried to make his body as tiny as possible to let the child slip through; the child didn't cease to give Lance a weird look as they passed.

Lance did this whole shindig for what felt like an eternity before he found Nugget. The best part, was that Nugget was only a few feet away from the slide. 

Lance loves his child, dearly, but he couldn't believe it. 

Nugget hugged Lance tightly and Lance hugged back. Thank God no children were coming. He huffed softly and kissed Nugget on the forehead. 

“You're okay.. do you wanna go down the slide?” Lance asked gently. Nugget nodded and Lance guided them to the bright red slide. They went down the slide together, then Lance stood, Nugget still in his arms. He bounced them gently and tried to calm them down, walking back to their table. Shiro had a smirk on his face and Lance held back his laughter but cracked a smile. 

They didn't like seeing their child like this but it was just funny and embarrassing that Lance had to crawl into the tubes to get Nugget. 

Lance sat down across from Shiro and put Nugget in his lap. Nugget rested their head against his chest and hiccupped lightly. 

“You okay?” Shiro asked Nugget, he was truly concerned. Nugget didn't respond but Lance nodded for him.

“He'll be alright..” He said and rubbed Nugget's back slowly, up and down. 

“You wanna go this time?” Lance asked. Shiro chuckled.

“Yeah.”


End file.
